Question: Solve for $x$ : $-10 = x + 16$
Explanation: Subtract $16$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-10 {- 16}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{x} \\ -10 &=& x + 16 \\ \\ {-16} && {-16} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -10 {- 16} &=& x \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = -26$